The invention relates to an electrical switching device, particularly a timing or clocking power control device, with a switching device socket and terminals. The electrical switching device has a snap-action switch with at least one catch spring, which carries at least one switching contact stud. The snap-action switch can be tripped by a thermomechanical switching member.
Such switching devices are known from DE 26 25 716. Further known are heating devices for thermomechanical switching members being made up of supports of isinglass or ceramics, carrying a heating resistor or the like. Heating resistors often are made up of thin wire which, in consequence of applying a voltage, produces heat. The problem with such supports for heating resistors is that the materials are easily breakable and difficult to produce because of their characteristics.